onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
"Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine" is a song featured in the musical episode of Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner and performed by Colin O'Donoghue. History Until he mentions that 'crocodile" is his name for the Dark One, Hook ignores the Charmings offer. When they offer to bring him to Rumple to enact his revenge, Hook accepts and finishes his number on a high note, believing that at last his quest will end. Lyrics Captain Hook: My dear prince and princess Your offer is meaningless Don’t give a damn ‘bout your rank The gold in your sack, well It isn’t worth jack I should make you fools go walk the plank Your riches would fill other pirates with glee But none of those pirates are me! Pirates: They’re not he! Captain Hook: Singing yo-ho keep your jewels divine Captain Hook & Pirates: Yo-ho Captain Hook: And your manners refined ‘Cause even more precious than rum in a stein Is revenge, revenge, revenge And it’s gonna be mine Captain Hook & Pirates: Revenge, revenge, revenge Captain Hook: Is gonna be mine Snow White: Revenge? On whom? Captain Hook: Wait for the second verse, love I’ve savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village My conquests I’m justly proud of Pirates: He's proud of Captain Hook: Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder A pirate’s life is one to love Pirates: One to Love Captain Hook: And yet my heart’s hardened as hard a rock Won’t rest till I’ve skinned me a croc Pirates: Gonna skin him a croc! Captain Hook: Singing yo-ho, you can beg, plead and whine But Captain Hook & Pirates: Yo-ho Captain Hook: You are wasting your time That croc in my hand Wanna tear out his spine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine Captain Hook & Pirates: Revenge, revenge, revenge Captain Hook: Is gonna be mine Prince Charming: Let's go. Snow White: Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile? For taking your hand? Captain Hook: Afraid he did more than that Captain Hook: Once I sailed toward a horizon Pirates: Horizon Captain Hook: Where I might find happiness waiting ''Until that croc Captain Hook & Pirates: Destroyed my life Captain Hook: And filled me with hate unabating Some say Captain Hook & Pirates: Let it go! Captain Hook: But I say Captain Hook & Pirates: Hell no! Captain Hook: I'm finally on the right path Soon the Dark One will feel Pirates: He will feel! Captain Hook: The fire of this pirate's wrath Pirates: Feel the fire of his! Feel the fire of his! Snow White: Wait. Did you say the Dark One? Prince Charming: I think I know why you can't find him. We have him. In our dungeon. Captain Hook: Bloody hell. Snow White: Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Captain Hook: Aye, love. You got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! Captain Hook & Pirates: Sing a yo ho Captain Hook: I'll slaughter the swine Captain Hook & Pirates: Yo ho! Must be fate's design Captain Hook: At last our tales will again intertwine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be (Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be) Oh it's gonna be mine (Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be) Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be (Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be) Oh it's gonna be mine (Revenge is gonna be) Category:Songs